Fek'lhr
thumb|Fek'lhr at the [[Gates of Gre'thor.]] The Fek'lhr (known in the Klingonese language tlhIngan Hol, as "veqlargh") is both a mytho-theological Klingon spirit as well as a divergent species of that race. History The Legend According to Klingon legends, the Fek'lhr was the guardian of the afterlife and the underworld of Gre'thor. While he guards the underworld, much as Satan (from Human mythology) is known to do, the Klingon people do not consider him to be a "devil" as such, possibly because of his differing motivations from the evil Human figure. ( ) In 2367, a claiming to be used holograms to briefly appear as Fek'lhr. ( ) The Truth Unknown to many, there was an element of truth in regards to the stories surrounding the Fek'lhr which dated back to the Klingon gods. These ancient deities were actually believed to be an advanced race of aliens that came to the planet Qo'noS where they used their technology to appear as deities to the Klingon forebears. During that time, they were suspected to had been involved in either experimentation or interspecies mating with Klingons thus introducing a taint within their DNA known as the JoH'a mu'qaD. Afterwards, the alien race was destroyed by the Klingons who believed that these invaders were trying to conquer or control them. The corruption within their genome, however, resulted in the introduction of a number of useful adaptations such as redundant organs within Klingon biology. However, in time, it would lead to the formation of a splinter race of Klingons that embodied the image of the Fek'lhr. Those children born in later years were severely deformed with their cranial ridges being overdeveloped and they faced a distortion in their facial structure. Furthermore, their teeth were filled with paired incisors which protruded through the upper as well as lower jaws which were both overly elongated and pronounced. The most drastic defect of these future offspring was the fact that malformations in their brain as well as a hormonal imbalance meant that there was a complete absence of higher reasoning functions and only allowed for the use of natural aggression. Any child born which lived to adulthood developed into beings that were purely driven by instinct and thus were suspected to be both ferocious as well as extremely dangerous. These aliens could in fact be the Furies considering that there are Furies who resemble the Klingon Fek'lhr and that they ruled so many other races in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Knowledge of these Fek'lhr children were detailed in the scrolls of Ghargh and later by a companion of Kahless the Unforgettable. Both warned of the future destruction of the Klingon Empire when the Fek'lhr were reborn and that the Kuvah'magh would emerge in this time with this child being the only means to avert this catastrophe as two Klingon races fought one another till destruction. In order to prepare for this coming disaster, the QawHaq'hoch became a secret society that was devoted to the protection of the Kuvah'magh as well as awaited the signs of the return of the Fek'lhr. By the late 24th century, the QawHaq'hoch had anonymously sent their findings to the Federation Research Institute of several Klingon children with Fek'lhr characteristics. These samples were tested by The Doctor who confirmed the severe changes in the children's genome. ( }}) Connections * Category:Klingon culture Category:Mythological characters Category:Religious figures